This application relates to an electric motor that drives a threaded shaft in a linear direction to move a parking brake between a park position and a release position.
Vehicles are provided with parking brakes powered by large springs. Air supplied to a chamber resists a spring force and holds the brake at a release position. When it is desired to move the brake to its park position, the air is released and the spring sets the brake. One common use of a parking brake is on a vehicle driveline. However, parking brakes are also associated with the vehicle wheels.
It would be desirable to provide a simple and low cost actuator for a vehicle parking brake.